


Dirty Deeds

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, demon meeting, nsfw gifs, quickie sex, reader is Crowley's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 3,511A/N: This was written for @chaos-and-the-calm67’s !Bev’s Milestone Celebration! with the song, “Dirty Deeds Done Cheap.” Smut, humor, fluff, sarcasm. NSFW gifs below. Part of her challenge involved an NSFW gif so I figured why not some more in the mix. :D Enjoy.





	Dirty Deeds

[Also posted on my Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/162092559931/dirty-deeds)-

 

“Hello, my name is Jeremy and I’ll be your guide to Hell. If you’re watching this you must be thinking about selling your soul. Now that is no small matter. This is a _big_ step to the future you want to have. And our King, Crowley, will make _sure_ that you have the best future possible.”

 

“Are you’re having trouble with a bully, depressed lately, afraid you won’t graduate? Oh no. These issues seem huge with no end in sight. But you’re wrong: there is a solution. Simply call Crowley or get in contact with a demon today. We’re available 24/7 to answer _your_ call. So why wait? Crowley’s Hell is an ordered Hell. And making a deal is so simple. You get ten years to enjoy whatever you want. Whatever. You. Want. That’s right folks. This isn’t like a genie wish. We won’t ruin or corrupt what you want. No, we’ll give you _exactly_ what _you_ want and all we ask in return is your soul. In ten years you go to Hell. Imagine all the things you could accomplish in _ten years_!”

 

“Yeah, a soul is pretty cheap. Thanks AC/DC. How _right_ you are. Dirty deeds do come _awfully_ cheap. I think you’re getting off easy, personally. You, the customer get _anything_ you want and all you have to give us a soul? Pff. That’s _nothing_! Now when you get to Hell, well there’s paperwork. Can’t get away from bureaucracy even if you do sell your soul. But then you become a demon and that’s kinda cool. You become free of everything, stripped away leaving only your baser instincts. You can be the man you always _thought_ you were. You can have a second life forever. Wow, right?”

 

“We can fix _any_ problem you have. Can’t get a certain someone? Lost the love of your life? That _hurts_ , I know. Maybe she cheated on you...with your best friend?” He gasped, “Oh no. Come right in and we’ll have ourselves a ball. Whatever you want is _yours_. Revenge and power are two of the most asked for things. And we’re happy to give it to you. Whatever makes _you_ happy.”

 

“Now I know you’re asking yourselves, but how can we reach you? Do we have a phone number? No, silly there is no number. All you have to do is visit a _crossroads_. There are so many where you are. What are you waiting for? What’s stopping you from having the life you _always wanted_?”

 

“We’ll get you out of any situation: gambling debt, drug deal, prison sentence, marriage. Bad ex? Whatever the situation, we’ve got _you_ covered.”

 

 

“Oh those are some _explosive_ choices. Demons are a tad more banal with their options. But we aim to please, so if the client _demands a theatrical death_ , who are we to argue? Just a little wish and a kiss is all you need to seal the deal. Simple, right?”

 

“Don’t hesitate to start living the life you always dreamed. Come to a crossroads today and let’s make a deal.”

 

The demon was beaming proud of himself as he walked over to the TV and turned it off.

 

“What the bloody hell is this?” Crowley asked the room, torn between being furious, bored and confused all at the same time. He sat there for a three-hour presentation which culminated in the longest commercial known to man. This gave new meaning to the word bored and uninspired. He squinted his eyes making the demon in front of him rather nervous.

 

The demon closed his mouth and took a deep breath. The King’s watchful gaze was making him quite nervous. Surely he liked this strategy. The poor demon had worked on it for a whole month. People would love it or so he thought. “A long commercial, my lord; so we can get more souls?”

 

Crowley sighed heavily, running his hand down his face. “When I said think outside the box, because we need more souls, I did not mean make a sodding commercial. I meant go out on the streets and get more souls. Legwork, dear. Do I have to tell you how to do your job? Use the brains I really hope you have, to think about places where people might be susceptible to deals!” Crowley paused only to see the demon in front of him stare blankly. Crowley sighed again, but this time louder and more frustrated. “Oh bloody hell. Hospitals, high-school reunions, etc. Do I have to do all the thinking for you?”

 

You bit your lip, slightly nervous because you disagreed with the King. Hey, it was a novel approach. There had never been a commercial about selling your soul. This was an untapped avenue and despite you being the Queen, going against the King in front of his minions, while possible of course, had to be handled with some delicacy; even if you were no one’s puppet.

 

You waited a few minutes leaving the tension in the air as you turned towards your King and slowly stated your case. “My King, I am loathe to say that my opinion is not similar to yours; in fact, quite the opposite. If I may elaborate...”

 

Crowley turned to you as if you grew three heads, arching his eyebrows in confusion but as always, he gave you the floor to talk. He held your opinion as high, if not higher than his own. “Of course, always my Queen.”

 

“Well I must say the approach is rather unique and humans will never see it coming. It’s clever because the idea of selling your soul will catch people off guard. They’ll think it’s a joke, word will get out, and some of the smarter or more curious humans will venture out to the crossroads reporting back to their friends that there are indeed demons looking to give you whatever you want for a soul. The commercial lays out all the groundwork so there’s no lingering questions, everything is upfront and it spreads the word for us. Some of the target audience we need, mainly brighter, more able bodied souls may not be privy to deals in hospitals or high-school reunions but might be intrigued by the commercial.”

 

The entire time that you spoke, Crowley’s facial expressions changed from confusion to a smirk. He had to hand it to you. You were always seeing the angles he couldn’t. He had thought it was stupid, badly written and in poor form but in the right light it could be seen as a new way to gain more employees. He remained quiet, thinking about what you said, his eyes on you. The rest of the room stared at the two of you, waiting for their King’s vote.

 

Crowley saw movement out of the corner of his eye and followed it watching your hand disappear into your panties. You smirked at him watching as his gaze darkened, a hard edge coming over him. The Dom side of his personality slowly rising to the surface. You leaned forward to whisper into his ear. The demons had the good sense to pretend at least, that they didn’t hear.

 

“I honestly think the idea is good. We sat through a three-hour meeting which was quite boring might I add, so much blabbering and then we see a creative video, a respite from the boredom. I’m willing to give it a chance. That demon sure loves the sound of his voice. But if I’m being honest, all I can really focus on is you fucking me hard over this table. In fact, I was imagining it constantly when he was droaning on. I need you my King.”

 

You leaned back to stare into Crowley’s eyes and he held your gaze staring back at you intently. He smirked as his eyes went roving down your body to watch you get yourself off with his demons around you both. You fingers slowly diving into your pussy, taking it slow for now.

 

Crowley’s eyes return to yours slowly, his tone holding a sensual edge to it. “Now you know how I feel Pet and why I come back from meetings and usually throw you on the bed and get right to it.” He shook his head and smirked at you. “Such a naughty girl, teasing me like this though.”

 

You shrugged in response. “Well what are you waiting for? Take what’s yours,” you whispered back with your own smirk.

 

Your eyes fluttered closed at the possessive growl Crowley made at your comment. When you opened them, you found Crowley staring at you lustfully. You bit your lip to remain silent. You would have to get off fast. He was bound to end this meeting very soon. His polite demons were bound to request an update on Crowley’s musings, so you’d have to be quiet to boot. Get off fast and be quiet, what a task. You wanted to be soaking through your panties so you’d be more than ready for Crowley’s huge cock and the pounding you were about to receive.

 

You suppressed a moan as it threatened to come out of your mouth at the idea that Crowley would ravish you once the meeting was over. You were starting to feel slightly antsy wanting the meeting to be done with right away.

 

Crowley cleared his throat trying to get back some semblance of order. He had a meeting to conduct. If he could only think. You could be such a welcome distraction from his usual tedious banality but at the present moment, he wished he remembered the last thing said.

 

You worked to keep your voice even. His minions couldn’t know where your other hand was. You took a deep breath as you slowly picked up the pace. Your fingers sliding in and out of your pussy faster but still at a moderate rate avoiding your g-spot, more content to build the orgasm up. It was always better, always more intense with a build-up.

 

“We could air it at night during a horror movie to create the buzz and word of mouth.”

 

A very enthusiastic and probably new demon spoke up right after you, as if to back you up and your idea, not that you needed it but it was a nice gesture all the same. “I could make a list, my lord, of the TV channels that feature late night horror.”

 

You picked up the pace and let out a small gasp. Everyone looked at you, so you covered it by slamming your other hand not in your pussy, on the table. “Yes.”

 

Crowley looked at you as if to say, “really?”

 

You gave him a shaky smile, feeling the first tendrils of an orgasm coming.

 

You looked at the presenter forgetting his name. “New?” You really wanted to say a complete sentence but you couldn't get it out. You went faster and faster hitting your g-spot with precision every time. You were spiraling towards an orgasm. You changed the angle so your thumb could press on your clit while your fingers went deeper and faster inside you. Your other hand was holding onto the chair to stabilize yourself. Your knuckles were holding on so tightly they were white.

 

The demon looked at you strangely; why, you weren’t sure. You didn't think you were being obvious. He bowed slightly before addressing you, “Yes my Queen. I’m a newly formed demon and -.”

 

Crowley had enough of the back and forth. He could see that most of the table wanted this damn commercial so who was he to stop it? His wife even wanted it, so why not say yes?

 

“I don’t think advertising for deals is the way to go. Be that as it may, my Queen has seen it in her heart to give you a chance here. Do. Not. Mess. This. Up. Do you understand? This had better result in at least getting a _couple_ of souls.”

 

You were licking your lips and opening your mouth wide but no sound was coming out. Crowley stood up to draw his demons’ attention away from you and it worked. Your head slumped and you closed your eyes tight, as you could taste your orgasm. You were so close.

 

 Crowley moved a bit closer to you and he reached down and pushed your finger out of the way so he could add his own, making you cum immediately from the new stimulation. He glanced at you giving you a hard look of a promise of a good, hard fuck. He kept pressing down on your clit through your orgasm and the aftershocks. When he was sure you had finished coming, he took his finger away only to add a few into your pussy scissoring them as he said final words and talking points to his demons.

 

Crowley asked nonchalantly as if he didn’t have his fingers deep inside your pussy, “Would you like to work with others? Maybe high ranking demons who could oversee this little project and make sure it yields to fruition?”

 

The demon nodded slowly.

 

Crowley waved over the demons, one by one as he named them. “Very well Lucian, George and Steven: you will work on this one. Do try and keep him in line and make sure you all have something to show for it.”

 

“Of course my King,” the demons quickly replied.

 

Crowley kept scissoring you. Your hands were balled at your side trying to stave off any moans and the orgasm that was coming. As if he knew you were about to come, his hand stilled inside you. You huffed at him in response. He slowly turned to you and gave you a warning gaze. You knew that look. That was his mad Dom look. The last time he gave you that, he didn’t let you come for two days. He only ever gave one warning. You smiled back at him, trying to signal that everything was okay. You were going to be a good girl. Nodding, he turned back to his demons.

 

“Very well. You’re excused and if you don’t mind, please close the door on your way out.”

 

The demons looked at the both of you and bowed, wondering why their King wasn’t leaving with them but not stupid enough to ask about it.

 

The second the door closed, Crowley snapped the fingers of his free hand, locking the door and pulling down all the curtains. He took his other hand out of your pussy slowly and raised his eyebrow at you as he placed his digits in front of your mouth. You obediently opened up and sucked them clean of your juices.

 

“That’s my good girl. You were being mouthy trying to tell your Dom when you can come and when you can’t. I heard that huff.”

 

“Sorry, Sir.”

 

“I know Pet. I know you’re sorry and I’ll be nice today. You did, after all, think ahead and got yourself so wet for me. Take off your shirt, Pet. I know you want your master’s cock NOW and you will have it... but I love your breasts darling; and before I pound you head first into my lovely wooden desk, I’d love to take a peek, if I may.”

 

“Why of course my king,” you said with a smile.

 

 

You sat on his lap before him, his gaze soft now and reverent as you took your shirt off revealing your favorite bra. His hands slowly went up your waist relishing in the feel of your body against his hands. He slowly reached around back to take off your bra. He held you there on his lap just taking you in and the fact that you were truly his. With a smile he gave the next order.

 

“Good girl. Hands on the desk. Now.”

 

You responded immediately, you turned around, ass out, head down, arms on the desk. You felt Crowley take off your skirt and panties, leaving you naked before your King.

 

“You’re so wet for your King. Who’s my good little sub? Hmm?”

 

“I am Sir.”

 

“That’s right darling. So ready for your King’s large, throbbing cock, aren’t you Pet?”

 

“So very ready.”

 

And without any more words, he plunged his cock into you. You cried out, the force of his thrusts moving you up the table. Crowley growled the second he was inside you to the hilt.

 

He didn't waste any time. There was no getting used to it, no gentle thrusts, no pauses, just rough, hot fucking. And truthfully that’s exactly what you wanted. You moaned his name over and over again. He knew all the sensitive spots and just the right angle and speed to make you crazy.

 

 

He pounded into you with abandon. The only sounds that could be heard were moans, grunts, heaving breathing and the smack of skin against skin. You loved when he fucked you like this, not able to wait another minute, no planning, just needing each other so much.

 

This is what happened during boring meetings. Thank god for moronic boring demons.

 

He towered over you, pounding into you as his hands held onto your hips. He stood behind you, thrusting roughly into your bent-over form. He liked to watch as his cock disappeared inside your pussy. He groaned at the feeling of your walls clenching around him. He could feel that you were close.

 

He folded himself over you, his arm on the wooden table beside your arm, his chest to your back as he put peppered kisses on your neck. The new position made his cock go even deeper inside you.

 

“You’re my amazing little human, my incredible Queen. I love you, Y/N. Cum now for your King.”

 

His hand moved down your body until he landed on your ass and spanked you hard. His other hand grabbed your hair pulling your head back so he could kiss you as his hand found your clit and pressed down hard, making you cum only seconds later.

 

You screamed into his mouth but his kiss devoured the sound. He smiled against your lips.

 

“I love you, my amazing, powerful King.”

 

Crowley chuckled while gently placing your head back on the table again as his hands moved to your hips, thrusting a few more times before he stilled; cumming in thick ropes inside you, your name on his lips. He moved to hug you as he came preferring to feel you close to him.

 

“Wow,” you said trying to catch your breath.

 

“Every time is amazing with you darling.”

 

“It really is my King but this? Needed this, needed you so badly.”

 

“Was the meeting that boring?”

 

“Well yes, but you’re also that hot and irresistible?”

 

Crowley kissed the back of you neck before slowly sliding out of you and standing up. He smirked down at your naked, worn out form. Then he snapped his fingers cleaning and dressing you both. “And you are so beautiful. I can’t believe you chose me.”

 

“I’ll always choose you.”

 

He grabbed your waist pulling you closer to him as he kissed you passionately. Just at that moment, a demon knocked on the door. You disconnected with Crowley’s lips and struggled to see who the muted form was. Damn those frosted doors. Looked vaguely like Crowley’s male assistant.

 

“Another meeting, “ Crowley said frustrated.

 

“Another meeting,” you said with a smile. “Probably be just as boring.”

 

Crowley smiled. “One can only hope.”


End file.
